The Cry of the Hawk
by Fegerrific
Summary: When an old friend calls for help, Mystery Incorporated is drawn into the ride of their lives as they investigate the mystery of a zombified skateboarder! Tony Hawk guest-stars in this companion piece/pseudo-sequel to James Gelsey's 'Scooby-Doo and the Scary Skateboarder'
1. Chapter 1

The sun slowly sank below the horizon, casting a goldenrod glow over the concrete half-pipes and ramps of the newly renovated Oasis Skate Park. Lengthening shadows stretched across the metal grinding rails and plastic benches. A cheering crowd gathered around the red-ribboned entrance of the park, anxiously awaiting the grand opening.

Skateboarding legend Tony Hawk, a slender man with thinning brown hair streaked slightly with grey, strode up to a makeshift platform outside the park. Sabrina Sargent, an auburn-haired woman in lavender skate gear, grinned broadly as she handed Tony a wireless microphone.

"When I was kid, I used to practice here all the time," Tony said to the whoops and hollers of the crowd. "It's been my dream to renovate this defunct park and give it to the skateboarding legends of tomorrow!" With that proclamation, Tony took a pair of comically oversized scissors from Sabrina and slit the ribbon in half. "Welcome to Oasis Skate Park!"

As the crowd surged in with their skateboards, Tony and Sabrina exchanged celebratory high-fives. "C'mon!" Sabrina exclaimed, picking up her near-trademark violet board and skating away. Tony grinned and followed suit, but not before stopping to strap on his helmet and pads.

"Hey, Tony! Show us some moves!" a skateboarder in the crowd shouted.

The rest of the crowd quickly agreed to this idea "TO-NY! TO-NY! TO-NY!" they chanted insistently as Tony jogged up to the half-pipe.

"If you insist…" With a mock long-suffering sigh, he clambered to the top of the half pipe and mounted his board before allowing gravity to take over and send him rolling down the curved concrete pipe. As he left the ground, the skateboarding legend gripped his board and pulled it out from under him, causing the crowd below to cheer. Tony executed a daring flip, righted himself and landed safely back on the half-pipe.

The crowd roared with excitement; Tony steered his skateboard off the half-pipe, performed a kickflip off a nearby ramp and suddenly lost his balance, crashing painfully to the ground!

"Tony! Are you alright!?" Sabrina cried, skating over to Tony as he picked himself up off the concrete.

"I'm fine," he bristled, heading over to his skateboard. "…what the…" Tony's skateboard lay splintered on the ground, the four wheels spinning off in separate directions. "My board!"

As Tony gathered up the pieces of his broken board, a sinister laugh echoed from the park's loudspeakers. The crowd looked up in horror as the mysterious voice began to recite a chilling warning. "The Hawk's wings have been clipped. Leave now or the same will happen to you!"

Suddenly, a creature appeared at the entrance of the skate park. Mounted on a dirty skateboard, the beast skated towards the crowd. Its rotting skin was mottled green; strips of flesh hung from its wasted arms. It wore a torn shirt with filthy blue jeans that were more rip than denim. The monster skated across the park, laughing maniacally as the frightened crowd performed a mass-exodus from the skate park.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what's going on this time?" Daphne asked as the van bobbed and weaved its way through California traffic.

"Do you remember Sabrina Sargent?" Velma asked. "We helped her solve a mystery at the skateboarding park in Coolsville a few years back."

"Like, I remember that," Shaggy chimed in from the back. "We, like, never got our ice cream we were promised."

"Rhy ranted rhocolate!" Scooby pouted.

In the front seat, Fred, Velma and Daphne rolled their eyes. "Oh, you two!" Velma scolded. "Anyway, Sabrina was working with skateboarding legend Tony Hawk to reopen a defunct skate park and—"

"We get to meet Tony Hawk!?" Fred exclaimed. "Too cool!"

In his excitement, he accidentally jerked the wheel too hard and spiraled into the far lane. Car horns blared as Fred struggled to regain control of the car.

In spite of that, the gang managed to arrive safely at Oasis Skate Park in San Diego. "Hey, look, there's Sabrina," Velma called, waving at their old friend.

Sabrina skated over to greet them. "Oh my gosh, it's been forever since I've seen you!" she gushed excitedly. "Tony, these are the mystery-solvers I told you about." She frowned. "…now, you're going to have to help me. That's Fred…and Velma and Daphne, right?" The trio nodded their approval. "And that's…uh…Scaggy and Shooby-Doo?" Realizing her mistake, she quickly backpedaled. "No, wait, reverse it, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo!"

"And you're here to help us with this skateboarding monster?" Tony asked dubiously.

"They're professionals!" Sabrina exclaimed quickly. "Oh, Tony, you should've seen their work dealing with the Skate Monster at Pollywog Park!"

"…Skate Monster…" Tony frowned, still grappling with the fact that 'skateboarding monsters' apparently appear on a regular basis.

"So how did you end up here, Sabrina?" Daphne asked, strapping violet kneepads over her lavender leggings. "Last we heard, you were still managing Pollywog Park."

With a wistful sigh, Sabrina frowned. "It's a sad story, I'm afraid. After Gregory Bly got out of jail, he and Ms. Higgenbotham teamed up to force through a little-known loophole in the zoning laws and…" She swallowed hard. "…and they shut us down."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Fred said, unsure of how to comfort their old friend.

Sabrina brightened. "Well, it all worked out in the end. After we closed, I worked with the Tony Hawk foundation to raise the funds for a new park — one that wouldn't violate zoning laws."

"Jinkies, that's great!"

"And after we opened, I was offered a job at the Foundation; I'm Executive Director now!"

As the gang offered their congratulations, Shaggy and Scooby, now just a green-and-brown blur, suddenly skated past them on their skateboards.

"Like, cowabunga, Scoob!" Shaggy exclaimed, exchanging a high-five with his buddy. But his joy was short-lived as his board hit a low-slung grinding rail, causing him to tumble painfully into a concrete wall. The group winced in shared pain as poor Shaggy stumbled to his feet. "Like, who put that there?" he mumbled woozily.

"Hey, Hawk!" came a shout, causing the assembled group to look up as a man in a green shirt and jeans performed a kickflip off the half-pipe and skidded to a halt next to Tony. His dark brown hair was tucked under a black baseball cap and his chin sported a fledgling beard. His keys jingled as they swung to-and-fro on his belt loop.

"Hi, Ace," Tony mumbled unenthusiastically.

"Whoa, what a welcome, Hawk," Ace whistled. "Are you still jealous that I took you out of the X-Games two years ago?"

"Oh, geez," Tony moaned. "If memory serves, I actually recall kicking your flank at the X-Games," he fired back with a teasing grin.

Ace drew back and raised his hands in mock surrender. "Ooh, watch the attitude, Hawk. You never know when someone might…clip your wings!" And with that, Ace skated off with a mocking laugh.

"Who was that?" Velma asked.

"That's Alan Jackson, but he prefers to be called 'Ace,'" Tony replied.

"Do you think he could be the monster?" Fred interjected.

Tony frowned. "Ace? Hmmmm…we've always had a friendly rivalry, but this…this seems a little much for him."

"Uh oh," Sabrina gulped. "Here comes more trouble now."


	3. Chapter 3

She pointed off into the distance at a group of women approaching the skate park. They all held signs emblazoned with various slogans: 'DOWN WITH TONY HAWK,' 'SKATEBOARDING IS NOT A STATE STANDARD,' and the like. They waved them around wildly as they chanted a call-and-response protest rhyme:

School is great and school is grand!

_School is great and school is grand_

Gives them all a helping hand!

Gives them all a helping hand!

They must work hard every day!

_They must work hard every day!_

There's no time for silly play

_There's no time for silly pla_y!

Children need to learn and grow

_Children need to learn and grow!_

So make that skate park go, go, go!

_Make that skate park go, go, go!_

Sabrina picked out the woman cheering the loudest, an auburn-haired woman in a rose-colored jacket near the front of the crowd. "That's Carmen Frost, head of M.A.T.H.," Sabrina whispered as the women drew closer.

"Like, zoinks," Shaggy gulped. "Math is scarier than, like, any ghoul or monster known to man."

"Or dog!" Scooby chimed in with a staccato bark.

"It's not mathematics, Shaggy," Sabrina corrected. "M.A.T.H. stands for Mothers Against Tony Hawk. They feel that a skate park here will interfere with their children's schooling."

"But kids need a place to blow off steam and just have fun," Tony interjected. "You know what they say about 'all work and no play.'"

"So, Mr. Hawk, have you finally decided to wise up and close down this awful park?" Carmen replied, a grin not unlike Alice's Cheshire Cat crossing her face.

"No, Ms. Frost!" Tony exclaimed. "I see no reason to shut down this place. It's in a safe neighborhood and everyone seems to enjoy it." He gestured towards the ramps and half-pipes occupied by children laughing and skating.

"Enjoy it?" Carmen replied in her most scandalized voice. "This park is dangerous and…and we'll do anything in our power to shut it down!"

Tony frowned. "No offense, Ms. Frost, but…have you ever tried to skateboard?"

Carmen's insincere smile quickly turned into a frown. "Well, I never!" she scoffed. "C'mon, ladies! It's clear we're not getting anywhere with this…ruffian!" And with that, she and her cohorts turned to leave. "And I, 2, 3, 4, school is great and school is grand!"

As the crowd marched off, still chanting their rhyme, Fred turned to the gang. "All right, everyone, let's split up and look for clues!"

"No need," Velma replied. "I know exactly who our monster is!"

"Like, you do?" Shaggy asked in shock. "Usually we have to, like, split up and, like, the monster comes and…"

"Well, it was a little easier this time," Velma protested.

Shaggy folded his arms over his chest. "All right, but you're, like, messing with a time-honored tradition here."

"Who cares!?" Fred exclaimed. "It's time for a time-honored Fred Jones trap!"

Shaggy and Scooby tightened their grip on the net they held and watched Tony Hawk perform their usual job as bait. "Like, seriously, Scoob. What's wrong with this crazy world?"

"No Rooby Rhacks," Scooby pouted sadly.

"I mean, we also don't have to get chased by a creepy monster either, so…"

"Psst." Fred hissed, bringing the two back to the present. "Stop moaning and pay attention. The monster's on its way."

"We've got it on the run!" Tony called as he skated by, taking to the air and performing a complicated spin before landing on a grinding rail. "You ready? 'Cause here it comes!"

Sure enough, the hideous creature skated by on its filthy board, raising its rotting arms to grab Tony in its putrid grip. Fred raised the net in readiness. "All right…NOW!"

The trio tossed the net over the rotted beast, sending it spiraling off its board and hopelessly trapping it. "Wow, you caught the monster!" Sabrina cheered.

Fred untangled to monster from the net and pulled it to its feet, tying its hands securely behind its back. "Well, Tony, would you like to do the honors?"

"Sure," Tony shrugged, yanking off the creature's skeletal face.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ace!" Tony gasped.

"Just as I thought!" Velma exclaimed with a smug grin.

Ace scowled. "So how'd you know it was me?"

"Wasn't hard," replied Velma. "The monster was a good skateboarder, and, of our suspects, you were the only one who knew how to skate well."

"But…but why, Ace? Why go to all this trouble?"

Ace hung his head. "I…I wanted to discredit you. You've always been the golden boy of skateboarding, so I thought that if I could scare everyone away from your park, then…well, then I might have a chance to shine."

"Wow, Ace," Tony shook his head. "I can't believe you'd stoop this low."

Sabrina pulled out her lavender-cased cell phone. "Well, should we call the police now?"

"I don't think so," Tony replied. "No lasting damage and no one got hurt. I'm willing to just sweep this all under the rug." He grinned. "Besides, if you go to jail, who will I beat in the next X-Games?"

Ace's grin broadened as he kicked off his costume. "Thanks, Hawk, I really owe you one."

Tony waved a hand dismissively. "Get out of here," he joked with a playful shove. "I'll see you at the Games."

As Ace slunk away, Sabrina put her arm around Tony. "That was awfully nice of you," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"I didn't see any reason to drag everyone through the mud over something like this. I'm too busy to breathe, much less attend endless court trials. And the last thing this park needs is bad publicity."

"And the mothers of M.A.T.H will be all too happy to provide that," Velma replied, deadpan.

"I heard that!" came a shout as Carmen and her group of protestors assembled in the skate park. "You may have foiled one threat, but mark my word, we'll find a way to shut down this abomination…and we'll do it legally!"

Tony saw it first. "Ms. Frost, wait!" he shouted as the protestors turned to leave, but it was too late. Carmen accidentally stepped on an abandoned skateboard and was hit by the cruel pull of inertia. Her screams echoed through the park as she hurtled towards the half-pipe.

"C'mon, we've got to help her!" Velma exclaimed, leaping on her own skateboard and taking off. The rest of the gang followed suit (albeit reluctantly, for some).

Carmen raced up the curved edge of the half-pipe before gravity took over and she skidded backwards up the other end. She braced herself for a crash that never came and she looped back-and-forth on the half-pipe.

At last, though, the gang managed to bring the runaway woman to a halt. "Ms. Frost, are you okay?" Fred asked cautiously.

"Okay?" she echoed. "Okay!?" The group shrank back, expecting a vicious rant. Nothing prepared them for what came next: "I'm better than okay! Woohoo, that was a rush! Ladies, you have GOT to try that!"

Tony and the rest of the gang could barely hide their smiles as the women of M.A.T.H. instantly disbanded to try out their new skateboards.

The gang spent the rest of the day skateboarding with their new friends and learning a few new tricks from the pros. Scooby amazed them all by performing a kickflip off a ramp and landing balanced on his tail. Shaggy followed suit but crashed to the ground, having forgotten that he didn't have a tail.

As the sun slowly began set over the horizon, the gang dismounted their boards and stripped off their gear. "Are you sure you have to go?" Sabrina asked, intertwining her fingers with Tony's.

"Unfortunately…" Fred sighed. "We've got a Hydra in St. Petersburg we've been putting off and well..."

"Thanks for everything," Tony said, shaking hands and paws in gratitude. "It was great meeting you all. I'm sure our paths will cross in the future."

At Fred's request, Tony signed a corner of his ascot before the gang clambered into the Mystery Machine. As Tony and Sabrina waved goodbye, Fred steered the Mystery Machine off into the sunset.


End file.
